


Real Person Slash

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-09-01
Updated: 2002-09-01
Packaged: 2017-11-01 05:17:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/352370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone posted an idea, prompting me to finish a story I started weeks ago.  "What if someone wrote slash about Clark and Lex, and they read it?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Real Person Slash

## Real Person Slash

by Carla

[]()

* * *

"Smallville" and characters within are owned by the WB. I own nothing, _nothing_ I tell you. Thanks to my sis, Deb, for reading and saying "Yeah, post it!" 

* * *

Clark practically stormed into Lex's office, a few sheets of paper crumpled tight in his fist. His color was high, eyes blazing. Lex, laughing at something on his computer screen, didn't help the younger boy's temper at all. 

"Lex, have you seen this stuff?" Clark demanded, shaking the papers in his hand. Lex, still chuckling, looked up. 

"What 'stuff' is that, Clark?" 

"This...this..." and he tossed the sheets on the glass-topped desk. "I can't _believe_ this!" Lex glanced at the top sheet, noting immediately that it was a printout of the same thing he had been reading on his screen. Same email address, Clark_heart_Lex@anon.net, but this one had been addressed to Clark. 

Lex leaned back in his chair, crossing one leg over the other. "Oh, _that_ stuff. Yes, I got it, too. It's actually pretty funny, I think." 

Clark dropped his backpack on the floor, throwing himself into a chair. "Lex, it's _slash_. About _us_! Who knows how many people have seen this!" 

The young bald billionaire steepled his fingers under his chin, trying not to laugh at his young friend's discomfort. "'Slash'? Is that what it's called? Looks like plain old porn to me." Clark ran his fingers through already disheveled hair. 

"That's what Chloe calls it. I guess she reads a lot of it, but she said it's always about TV characters; cop partners, or spies or something. Not _regular_ people!" 

Lex stood, walking around the desk to sit on the front edge. "Clark, it's _fiction_. Says so right on the top." He picked up a sheet, pointing out the words to Clark. "See, right here 'This is a work of fiction'. " And he very carefully _didn't_ point out the phrase further down, in fact put his thumb across it, that had him "...moaning as Clark thrust his muscular tongue into Lex's mouth." 

"You don't seem to be taking this very seriously, Lex." Clark looked daggers at his friend, wondering how the young man could be so calm; could even find it _amusing_. 

"You seem to be taking this way too seriously, Clark. In fact, if the worst thing someone could write about me is that I'm 'in love' with my best friend, I'd say it's a good day." And try as he might, Lex couldn't help but smile at Clark's blush. 

"Lex, they've got us...doing stuff." And Clark's blush went all the way up to his hairline, and all the way down inside the collar of his flannel shirt. 

"Yes, I saw that. It's really too bad the writing's not very good." 

"Le-ex..." 

"Cla-ark..." he imitated. 

"Doesn't it _bother_ you? That people think you're...you know...like that?" 

"Like what?" 

Clark gestured at the paper, still held in Lex's hand. "Like that...gay!" 

"People have thought worse things about me." He stroked a hand across his bald scalp. "Besides, Clark, you know who and what you are. If someone wants to make up tall tales, well...you only give them power if you let it get to you." 

The teen slumped further into his chair. "Easy for you to say. They don't have you sobbing your eyes out every five minutes," he muttered. 

Lex noticed, not for the first time, that Clark looked really...cute when he scowled. 

"It's just weird, you know?" Clark continued. "I can't even imagine what would make someone think like that...about us, I mean." Clark looked up at Lex from underneath a fringe of dark lashes. "Some of this stuff is just really _out_ there." 

"Isn't it obvious? It's because we'd make such a cute couple." He smiled, that way he had that most people didn't get to see. Clark, ignoring the odd little flutter he felt at Lex referring to them as "cute couple", scowled even harder. 

"Well, it bugs me. Just because we're friends and no one understands why...and we hang out together a lot; and just 'cause I like you, but it's not even like I ever told anyone I _like_ you like you, you know..." Clark's voice trailed off as he saw Lex's eyes widen just a little. He hadn't said that out loud, had he? 

Lex stood, feeling a kind of tension thrumming on his skin. He was wearing jeans, and Clark tried _very_ hard not to think about how much he liked the way his friend looked in jeans. 

"Clark? Is there something you want to tell me?" 

<Now,> Clark thought <this is where the floor should open up and I fall through...> "Um...no?" And, his hazel eyes very wide, he met Lex's quicksilver gaze. He could almost _see_ something in Lex's eyes, like a decision being considered/discarded/reconsidered... 

With his quick, cat-like grace, Lex crossed the space between them, leaned over the boy in the chair, placing his hands on the arms. Clark felt frozen in place. Lex was close...so close... 

"Well then..." he said, his voice dropping, husky, "there's something I want to tell you." And closing the space between them, he very carefully and very softly, pressed his lips against Clark's. 

It was a second, it was an eternity. It was warm and sweet and _good_. And when Lex pulled back, Clark reached up to touch his own lips and breathed a very soft "Oh", looking up at Lex's mouth, the scar that bisected his top lip, the corners quirked up ever so slightly. 

"Oh, indeed." Lex murmured, and kissed him again. 

Some time later, Lex woke to the warmth of his friend spooned against his back, the weight of Clark's arm draped possessively across his waist. The younger boy's breathing was deep and even as he slept on. 

Before he dozed again, Lex reminded himself to find out who had written that little piece of fiction...and buy that person a car or a house or an island or something. 


End file.
